Wiedźmin: Gra Wyobraźni
|Image = Wiedzmin gra wyobrazni.jpg |Publishers = MAG publishing house |Authors = Michał Marszalik Maciej Nowak-Kreyer Michał Studniarek Tomasz Kreczmar |Editors = Jacek Suliga Łukasz Czyżewski Andrzej Miszkurka Tomasz Kreczmar |Designers = Jarosław Musiał Tomasz Laisar Fruń Tomasz Kreczmar |Illustrators = Piotr Czerkas Tomasz Łaz Jarosław Musiał Paweł Moszczyński |Release_date = 2001 |Genre = Paper-and-pencil RPG |Player = 2-4 players and gamemaster |Language = |Website = Official page Official Facebook group}} Wiedźmin: Gra Wyobraźni (The Witcher: A Game of Imagination) is a Polish pen-and-paper role-playing game based on Andrzej Sapkowski's , written by Michał Marszalik, Maciej Nowak-Kreyer, Michał Studniarek, and Tomasz Kreczmar, and published by MAG in 2001. It was mostly based on the books themselves, although some of the details, as well as the cover and some of the interior illustrations, were taken from the movie The Hexer. Expansions Main expansions * Gra Wyobraźni: Czas Pogardy. Wojny z Nilfgaardem (A Game of Imagination: Times of Contempt. War with Nilfgaard) - expansion describes history of Nothern Wars and political situation after invasion; Nilfgaardian Empire; imperial religion of the Great Sun; Scoia'tael; Hengfors League; guerrillas, gangs and bounty hunters. *'Gra Wyobraźni: Miecz Przeznaczenia. Pokonać fatum' (A Game of Imagination: The sword of destiny. Defeat fate) - expansion contain campaign "The sword of destiny: Defeat fate" - history of princess Frissanna, daughter of Maribor's prince Jurkast, cousin of temerian king Foltest. Expansion also describes cult oft Coram Agh Ter; countess Kalitea Glibenese, secret leader of Lionhead Spider in region of Vizima; group of asassins called "Masters of Cutting" founded by Kalitea. Biały Wilk (White Wolf) magazine * Biały Wilk 1 (White Wolf 1): All about dryads - focusing on the dryads living in Brokilon; provides the rules for creating a dryad, expanded rules for the use of bows (ie maneuvers), presents a new form of magic - The magic of trees and includes adventure "Wolves of Brokilon" * Biały Wilk 2 (White Wolf 2): Mysteries of Novigrad - describes the city of Novigrad city and provides the history of the city, a description of the main sites and elevations and a map. * Biały Wilk 3 (White Wolf 3): The royal secret service - focuses on types of spies, describes the political situation of the world and its intelligence services. Includes the adventure "The spy that was not." * A fourth expansion, Biały Wilk 4 was planned but never released. Official articles in other magazines * Magia i Miecz: full list * Gwiezdny Pirat: full list Characters In main rulebook * Hugues de Napeys - founder and first Grand Master of the Order of the White Rose * Cormac - a witcher * Perignon - mage * Jezkier - bard In expansions * Thommas Kretschmar gnome, inventor living in Novigrad * prince Jurkast of Maribor, cousin of king Foltest * princess Frisanna, daughter of Jurkast * countess Kalitea Glibenese, secret leader of the Lionhead Spider cult in the region of Vizima * Saulrenith * Merineaevelth * Dukes Woderic and Ponderic of Gemmera * Duchess Dairida of Gemmera * Dragonfly Spells * Charm * Compression * Cure * Fireball * Fiery Network * Fly * Hypnosis * Identification * Illusion * Levitation * Lock * Magic Arrow * Paralysis * Protection * Purify Blood * Pyrokenesis * Scan * Silence * Telekenesis * Telepathy * Teleportation * Transformation 2nd Edition The second edition of the game was being created since 2003,http://wiedzmin.irpg.pl/strona/pierwsza-zapowiedz-2-edycji/ but the premiere was repeatedly postponed. Finally, due to conflict between authors and publishing house, the work on the book was suspended. On August 9, 2015, the mechanics, rules enabling character creation, and some lore supplies were shared at wiedzmin.wiki as an open source system. They are available here. Notes * Images from the game are found here. Gallery File:BW4.jpg|Cover of the unreleased Biały Wilk 4 References External links * Official website * Character generator * http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/TabletopGame/TheWitcher de:Wiedźmin: Gra Wyobraźni es:Wiedźmin: Gra Wyobraźni fr:Wiedźmin: Gra Wyobraźni it:Wiedźmin: Gra Wyobraźni pl:Wiedźmin: Gra Wyobraźni pt-br:Wiedźmin: Gra Wyobraźni ru:Ведьмак: Игра Воображения Category:Games